


85.1°C关于后续

by Evelynnnnn0504



Category: UNINE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnnnn0504/pseuds/Evelynnnnn0504





	85.1°C关于后续

千米给大家滑跪....后续应该不写了。

我总是开一些瓜花转换的脑洞.....我本身的想法是81原来有过一段b//d/s//m的经历，但8占有欲很强让1感到害怕，8因为家里安排出国后以为可以把这段经历隐藏，而且羡慕5的单纯快乐的气质所以结了婚。但没想到自己的过去还是把5卷了进来，并且意识到自己不仅仅把5当作弟弟，自己其实是爱他的，而现在的局面带给他的都是伤害于是向8妥协被8带走，不想让5也卷进混乱的晴///欲关系。然后5在找1的过程中发现了81的事情逐渐黑化成了一个渣攻，若干年后终于找到1后上求//禁play然后虐恋情深地破镜重圆。

然后我发现这个脑洞就变5瓜和all汶了啊！！感觉会雷到花妈们........但是1的M属性都暴露了继续让5作花我又想不到写啥......所以不写了。这篇我伤肾了，我还是补一补看以后能不能有好的脑洞再写吧。

滑跪，DBQ，我以后谨慎言辞，没想好是否TBC的就不要瞎说，我错了dbq dbq dbq原谅我。。。。。


End file.
